ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SirHumanite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Larry1996 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Lww (help forum | blog) Larry1996 can you make edits on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? Larry1996 17:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Al, this is Larry, hey i came to tell you that Jason Marsden and Geoff Pierson have join Young Justice cast, and i've been thinking if you can add them on TSSMS3 Larry1996 03:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) hey, can you make edits on The Avengers: Reign of the Masters of Evil (2013 animated movie)? Larry1996 19:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I thought you were going to edit TAROFMOF2AM Larry1996 22:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, can you make edits on Justice League Season 5 (JLU), and type who is the main antagonist of each of the 5 arcs? Larry1996 04:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Wolverine and the X-Men season 2? Larry1996 04:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you make conclusions to WATXS2, please? Larry1996 04:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3? Larry1996 04:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a conclusion to TSSMS3 Ep39? Larry1996 04:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3, like some full conclusions to eps 38 and 40, and some of conclusions before To Be Continued, oh, and a character for Kari Wahlgren? and some edits on Young Justice: Invasion? Larry1996 02:21, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you know any actors that match Robert Downey, Jr's tone as Iron Man, Chris Evan's as Captain America, Jeremy Renner's as Hawkeye, Scarlett Johansson's as Black Widow, Chris Hemsworth's as Thor, Mark Ruffalo's as Bruce Banner's, Lou Ferrigno's as Hulk, Samuel L. Jackson's as Nick Fury, Don Cheadle's as War Machine, Gwyneth Paltrow's as Pepper Potts, Tom Hiddleston's as Loki, Clark Gregg's as Phil Coulson, Paul Betthany's as JARVIS, Anthony Hopkins' as Odin, Natalie Portman's as Jane Foster, Stellan Skarsgard's as Erik Selvig, Idris Elba's as Heimdall, Ray Stevenson, Tadanobu Asano, Joshau Dallas as the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral), Jamie Alexander's as Lady Sif, Rene Russo's as Frigga, Liv Tyler's as Betty Ross, William Hurt's as Thaddeus Ross, Ty Burrel's as Leonard Samson, Hugo Weaving's as Red Skull, Amanda Righetti's as Sharon Carter, Sebastian Stan's as Bucky Barnes, Cobie Smulder's as Maria Hill, and David Thewlis, Amanda Seyfried, Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone, Kevin Durand, Michael Jay White, Vinnie Jones, Thomas Jane, Tom Felton, Anne Hathaway, Ian McKellan, Djimon Hounsou, Nathan Fillion, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Vin Diesel, Tim Blake Nelson, Aaron Eckhart, Grace Park, Nikki Aycox, Patrick Dempsey, Christopher Shyer, Gareth David-Lioyd, Misha Collins, Zejiko Ivanek, Justin Chambers, Ben Kingsley, Ralph Fiennes, Halle Berry, Jeremy Irons and Damien Portier? Larry1996 03:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, i'm going to start creating it, now Larry1996 04:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Avengers Assemble (2013 series)? Larry1996 06:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) can you make episodes on Avengers Assemble (2013 series)? in episode 7, in the end, the Other states only battling the Avengers is to court Thanos, he is the main antagonist of season 1 Larry1996 06:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Avengers Assemble (2013 series)? Larry1996 09:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Avengers Assemble (2013 series)? Larry1996 03:02, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you make some edits and conclusions on Avengers Assemble (2013 series)? Larry1996 04:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Young Justice: Invasion, like a cast from Greg Weisman, like from Gargoyles and The Spectacular Spider-Man? Larry1996 05:18, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh, before i do that, you know that Travis wanted Granny Goodness to be voiced by a woman, cause fans of tired of her being voiced by a guy, and that Jason Issacs is busy on Resident Evil, so is it okay if we just leave Scottie Ray and Pat Carrol on YJI on Sinestro and Granny Goodness? Larry1996 05:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? Larry1996 04:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) can you make a big plot on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? Larry1996 05:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Superman (2011's series)? Larry1996 05:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Al, Angel of Vengeance is a female, there has to be a female actress that matches Denise Quinones' tone Larry1996 05:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, can you make edits on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? I'll make another story on it Larry1996 02:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Superman (2011's series)?, btw, have you heard of Tragould yesterday?, i hadn't saw edits of his since Larry1996 06:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Al, should i go tell 94Beyond that if i accept his apology, then he can let you decide whatever cast you decide? Larry1996 20:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on JLA (TV Series)? Larry1996 20:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you make edits on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? Larry1996 07:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) SirHumanite can you leave the episodes on Young Justice: Invasion, please? I'll might need help on some new ones with recaps Larry1996 20:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Tragould Other can you make some bosses for Marvel: Universe X (video game)? even some levels? Larry1996 01:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Marvel: Universe X (video game)? Larry1996 03:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3? Larry1996 14:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) which episode does Nova appear in season 3 of The Spectacular Spider-Man? Larry1996 20:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Wolverine and the X-Men season 2? Larry1996 01:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Justice League Season 5 (JLU)? Larry1996 03:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Wolverine and the X-Men season 2? Larry1996 04:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, SirHumanite, do you wanna make a story based on The Avengers Vol 1 54-55, where the movie is based on Hulk Vs., Thor: Tales of Asgard, where Hawkeye, Wasp, Hank Pym/Goliath, Black Panther, Ultron, Jarvis, Klaw, Whirlwind, Thor, Iron Man have the same voices from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and it is different from the comics, only Iron Man and Thor are in the Avengers Larry1996 18:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) can you make edits on Young Justice: Invasion? Larry1996 02:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Listen Sir humanite, if you don't like the way I edit which actor should voice this character, Get Over It, This is not your official board! Michael Ironside has always been Darksied's voice not John DiMaggio Mr. Small Minded!